


Only Cause I Can't Sleep

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Otabek is a little homesick, and JJ suggests cuddling might help. What's a little cuddling between friends, right?(Definitely a little inspired by Ross and Joey in that one episode...the one where they accidentally nap together)





	Only Cause I Can't Sleep

JJ and Otabek stood in their room together. Both were listening to their skate pieces and going through their routines in their heads. They were going to practice in front of an audience tomorrow before the competition next week, so all their extra time and energy went into making sure they were prepared. As usual, both skaters were feeling a little nervous. JJ took out his earbuds and reentered the real world, feeling satisfied and not wanting to overwork himself. Otabek, on the other hand, was still lost in his mental practice. JJ could practically see how the routine should look by Otabek’s subtle movements. It was very fun to watch, and Otabek was so focused he didn’t notice JJ staring. A couple minutes later, Otabek took off his headphones too. He turned and faced JJ, realizing he had been watched. JJ simply smirked, and Otabek suddenly felt shy. JJ tended to make him feel that way. 

 

“Are you feeling ready?” Otabek asked, wanting to take his mind off of the flirty, awkward tension between them. 

 

“I’m always ready,” JJ answered confidently. “How about you?”

 

“I think so,” Otabek replied. “Anyway, it’s just a practice, so I’ll do my best and learn from it for the real thing next week.”

 

“That’s the idea!” JJ chuckled, slapping Otabek on the shoulder in a friendly manner. With that, JJ walked out, leaving Otabek in the room alone. Otabek took a few shaky deep breaths and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through pictures from home. He missed it, and he wished his family was closer. It would make all of this stress a lot easier. 

 

The practice the next day actually went well. JJ was flawless, as usual. Otabek knew where he could improve, and he knew he could do better when it counted next week. The two made their way back to the locker room for a quick shower off before grabbing dinner and taking the evening off. JJ stole glances at Otabek as they went about their business, feeling a little concerned. He could tell Otabek was homesick, and he wanted to know how to make it better. Otabek always seemed put off by JJ, and JJ was determined to get past it. 

 

That evening, JJ and Otabek decided to watch a movie together. Otabek had insisted they put in The Lion King, which was fine. JJ naturally sang along with all the songs, becoming particularly dramatic when his favorite song came on. 

 

“Oh I JUST CAN’T WAIT TO BE KING!” JJ belted. Otabek gave him the side eye, and JJ simply grinned at him.

 

“Long live the King, JJ,” Otabek chuckled as he shoved JJ off the couch, sending him toppling to the floor. JJ laughed and continued to sing and dance from the floor. 

 

“Everybody look left, everybody look right, everywhere you look I stand in spotlight!” Otabek threw a pillow at JJ, getting more laughing in return. Once they settled down, JJ ended back up on the couch after a few minutes, and the pair finished the movie. The end credits began rolling, and the two skaters stood up to head to bed. They each took their turn in the bathroom and silently slipped under their own covers. After several minutes, JJ decided he wouldn’t be able to sleep, and he heard Otabek tossing and turning across the room as well. 

 

“Hey, dude...you know...cuddling is supposed to help you sleep better. Wanna try it out?” JJ whispered sheepishly, the sound flooding the silence. 

 

“What?” Otabek hissed, surprised at the suggestion. 

 

“Are you coming over here or not?” JJ replied. Rustling sheets and the plodding of feet on the floor indicated Otabek’s answer was yes. JJ lifted the corner of his own sheets, and he felt Otabek’s form slide in. 

 

“Just because I can’t sleep,” Otabek mumbled sleepily as JJ wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer. The two immediately relaxed. Otabek nuzzled in closer to JJ and got comfortable to be asleep in just a couple minutes. JJ drifted off to Otabek’s rhythmic breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall gently. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

JJ woke up with a yawn the next morning, grinning as he remembered that Otabek had slept in his arms. JJ laid still, deciding not to disturb the sleeping Beka. JJ began to run his fingers through Otabek’s hair comfortingly, and it didn’t take long for Otabek to start waking up.

 

“Good morning,” JJ greeted softly as Otabek’s eyelids began to flutter open. Otabek shot straight up in shock, not immediately remembering last nights events. He slowly pieced the puzzle together as the seconds ticked past.

 

“We just….cuddled, right?” Otabek asked, unsure of whether he was trying to get an answer or simply convince himself. 

 

“We couldn’t sleep, so you came over to my bed,” JJ agreed. 

 

“That was all?” Otabek asked once again for extra measure.

 

“I promise,” JJ answered seriously. Otabek sighed in relief and then stood up to go get breakfast. 

 

“You coming?” Otabek asked, looking over his shoulder before he stepped out of the room.

 

“In a second,” JJ replied with a yawn. By the time JJ made his way to the dining room, Otabek was already working on a bowl of cereal, scrolling on his phone as he ate. JJ grabbed his own bowl of cereal and sat across from him. Otabek looked up and couldn't help but let his mind wander. He recalled how comforting JJ’s arm was around him, and how nice he had smelled. He thought about JJ’s warm skin and rhythmic breaths. He had actually enjoyed sleeping in JJ’s bed, but how could he ever say such a thing? Otabek felt his cheeks go warm, and he immediately went back to his breakfast. 

 

JJ glanced up as Otabek shifted his gaze elsewhere, and he smiled. He couldn't believe he had been so bold and brave. Even better was the fact that it actually worked. Otabek had actually slept in his bed, and it had been amazing. If only he could convince Otabek to do it again. JJ took out his phone and made his way through his various social media accounts, trying not to think too hard about the handsome guy sitting across from him. 

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Otabek broke the silence as he got up with his empty cereal bowl. 

 

“About last night?” JJ asked, his mouth half full of Lucky Charms. 

 

“No,” Otabek replied immediately. “We forget about last night.”

 

“Ok, ok,” JJ agreed, not letting his disappointment show. “Well, I’ll see you later!”

 

*^*^*^*^

 

JJ spent the rest of the day strategizing. There was no way Otabek was serious about wanting to forget their cuddle session. Maybe JJ just had to be honest with him and tell him he didn’t want to forget it. Otabek came back with some groceries, and JJ entered after him, clearly on a mission. 

 

“Look, Otabek….we have to talk about...before.”

 

“No. No we don’t,” Otabek brushed the conversation off. 

 

“Dude, come on. That was the best sleep I ever had,” JJ confessed. 

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Otabek denied, looking anywhere but at JJ. 

 

“Admit it, that was the best sleep you ever had!”

 

“I’ve had better,” Otabek shrugged. 

 

“Ok. When?” JJ pressed. Otabek considered this and realized he had no answer. 

 

“Fine! That was the best sleep I ever had, but it’s over, JJ!”

 

“I wanna do it again,” JJ pouted. 

 

“We’re done discussing this, JJ,” Otabek said, leaving no room for argument. JJ sighed but bit his tongue. He’d convince Beka somehow, but it was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

Later that evening, Otabek and JJ sat on the couch, the news playing in the background for noise. JJ glanced over at Otabek and realized he had an opportunity. His brilliant plan was to feign a yawn and wrap his arm around Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“What are you doing, Jean?” Otabek deadpanned, not looking up from the book he was reading. JJ sighed and removed his arm from Otabek’s space. 

 

“Beka, come on. There was definitely something there!” JJ whined. 

 

“I already said we aren’t discussing it.” JJ slumped and pouted. Maybe this wasn’t going to work after all. Before long, the two found their way to bed. 

 

JJ was half asleep already, but Otabek was still wide awake. He laid in his own bed, unable to quiet his thoughts. He tried rolling to one side, but it quickly became uncomfortable. He tried the other side, and the same thing. He even tried flipping his pillow over to get the cool side against his face again. Nothing seemed to be working, and it was infuriating. Otabek looked over at JJ’s side of the room, and bite his lower lip, considering his choices. With a sigh, he tiptoed over and crawled under JJ’s sheets. He wrapped an arm around JJ and curled up close. In almost no time, Otabek was sound asleep, snoring lightly in synch with JJ. 

 

JJ woke up first again the next morning and about had a heartattack. He quickly relaxed when he realized it was Otabek curled up next to him, smiling at the handsome skater who was sleeping peacefully. JJ decided Otabek looked very nice when he was asleep. He could probably get used to waking up next to him every morning. Otabek winced, and he stirred awake.

 

“Good morning,” JJ greeted warmly. 

 

“Mmm...JJ. I can explain,” Otabek replied sleepily. 

 

“You don’t have to,” JJ assured. “I do think we should talk about it though, once you’re awake.”

 

Otabek sat up, stretching and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at JJ very seriously, and made the decision to lean in and kiss JJ. They broke apart, and Otabek looked at JJ, examining him for a reaction. JJ smiled and leaned in again. He could feel Otabek smile against his lips, which made it very difficult not to giggle. They pulled apart again, mutually and silently agreeing that was enough for the time being. 

 

“I guess that covers our talk?” JJ asked, his cheeks warm and deep red. 

 

“Hardly,” Otabek replied. “We covered one major portion, though.” The two chuckled and made their way to the kitchen. Who knew what could come of a little cuddling between friends?


End file.
